


Don't Feign Affection

by Treble (Treblesanders)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logicality - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblesanders/pseuds/Treble
Summary: In an effort to help Logan be more ‘expressive’ with how he felt, Patton had made a special gift for the the Logical trait. Little did he know what kind of effect his gift would have on Logan.





	Don't Feign Affection

In an effort to help Logan be more ‘expressive’ with how he felt, Patton had made a special gift for the Logical trait. He had sewn a small plush heart out of felt and silk. Inside the heart plush were a few tiny items that meant a lot to Patton; a rainbow-colored marble, a little piece of peacock ore, light blue thread from his shirt, and a miniature dog the size of a penny. 

Logan was very receptive of the gift and placed it in the breast pocket of his shirt. Morality was delighted that his logical counterpart appreciated his gift. Little did he know just what kind of effect his gift would have on Logan.

The next day, Patton was in his room when he heard a very soft knock upon his door. “Hold on, I’ll be right there!” With some extra pep in his step he made his way over to the door and opened it. He was surprised, however, to see Logan standing there. “Hey Logan, everything…” His words were cut short. The expression on Logan’s face made him feel nervous. Logan was looking at him with a deep almost longing stare. 

“My dear Patton. I believe the gift you gave me, has brought me to elicit feelings I didn’t have before.” Logan’s voice held a tone that balanced on the edge of being romantic and intimidating. 

Patton felt more nervous than before and he backed away into the safety of his room. Logan silently followed him with one slow methodical step after the other.

Morality could feel his pulse quicken as Logic moved closer to him. “Logan, I’m not sure…” Patton’s words caught in his throat as he felt his back suddenly hit a wall. Logan was almost pressed up against him, their faces only inches apart now. 

As Logan’s eyes glanced down at Patton’s lips Morality could hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

Logan started to lean in but stopped just short, he looked into Patton’s eyes and smiled. “May I?”

Patton felt a slight wave of relief wash over him as Logan said those two little words. A smile graced his lips and he nodded.

The short distance between the two was closed in an instant. Logan kissed Patton with such love and passion that Morality couldn’t help but melt with happiness. 

Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist and pulled him even closer. They continued to kiss for what felt like a lifetime but it was actually only a couple minutes. 

When Logan finally leaned back his eyes were gleaming and his breathing was heavy. “Well, that was certainly more enjoyable than I originally anticipated.” Logan then casually fixed his glasses and chuckled to himself. “Patton? You alright?”

Patton’s thoughts were distracted by the kiss and when Logan spoke his name he lost his composure. “M-me? Yeah...I-I’m good.” He had been so caught off guard, with how amazing it felt to be kissed by Logan, that he was tripping over his own tongue. He felt his face start to burn and made a mad dash for his bed. 

Logan noticed how red Patton’s cheeks turned and simply smiled to himself. He never expected Patton to get embarrassed by a kiss. The whole thing amused him. He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of Patton’s bed. He then fixed his moral counterpart with a soft loving expression. 

Patton was now sitting on his bed, strangling a stuffed bear with a tight hug as he looked at Logan with a confused expression. “Logan, have you always had these feelings for me?” He asked with growing suspicion “Or, is it the gift I gave you that's making you be so passionate?” Deep down Patton wanted to believe that Logan naturally felt so strongly about him. He knew though that there was the small possibility Logan was being overly influenced by his gift. The thought made his heart ache a little but he didn't want to build this relationship from a lie. So he watched Logan closely and waited for a reply.

Logan's smile faltered only a little at Patton's question. He then reached a hand into his breast pocket to reveal a different kind of heart plush. This one was sewn out of thick paper that had different words of encouragement printed on it's surface. Inside the heart was a small cut opal, a piece of thread from his tie, a treble clef made from copper, and a miniature book the size of your thumb. Logan held the heart in his hand and absentmindedly smiled down at it. “These feelings I have are In fact sincere. I've never been one to feign affection.” He glanced up at Patton with a playful smile tugging at his lips. “The heart you gave me is safe and sound in my room. I will cherish it always. In turn though, I felt it an apt gesture for me to give you a heart as well. I hope you don't mind too terribly that my heart isn't as strong as yours…” Logan was cut off in his tangent by Patton swiftly pulling him into another passionate kiss. 

Patton chuckled to himself after he finished kissing Logan. “If your heart can carry the feelings that we share for each other then it's stronger than a diamond in my book.” 

Logan bit his lower lip and smiled, a light blush graced his cheeks. “Patton, thank you. For everything. Thank you for showing me that feelings and affection are okay to have. I don't know what I would do without you.” 

With that the two kissed once more and enjoy the simple pleasures of each other's company.

The End.


End file.
